Plural 'You'
by mcgarden
Summary: Basically around 1,700 words of Blaine, Sam, and Kurt making love. It is, after all, possible to love more than one person. KUBLAM SMUT. Threesome, barebacking, oral, anal, dirty talk, sensitivity, multiple orgasms, bp!Blaine


Driving home at night in the rain was always the most relaxing setting Sam could ever ask for. The greens, reds, and yellows of the traffic lights reflecting on the shining, black pavement were beautiful and soothing. Just what he needed after a long day at work. He saved a life today, it was amazing as it was always. He loved being a paramedic. He loved being able to examine a scene and make determine what's wrong then administer the appropriate treatment. He was proud that this was his career, and he knew the people he loved was proud of him too.

Driving onto his street, Sam turned on his right flicker, turning into his garage. A black Toyota Prius was parked on the right, and black Lincoln Navigator was parked right behind it. The sight of the two hunks of metal was enough to put a smile on Sam's face, however. He parked his car beside the Prius in the garage and closed the door, stepping into his house.

As soon as he entered, he noticed that the only light in all of the downstairs was the light from the stove hood, telling Sam that everyone had already retired to bed for the night. He creeped up the stairs, dropping his backpack and jacket at the top of the stairs, then opened the door to the bedroom. He had expected his lovers to be soundly asleep, but they weren't. They were both just chattering mindlessly and giggling, turning their attention to him once he walked in.

"Sam!" Kurt beamed from his spot on the bed.

"How was work?" Blaine inquired, sitting up and smiling.

Sam smiled, leaning over the bed to kiss the both of them sweetly. "It was good. I just got back from a call before my shift ended." He shuffled into their walk in closet, stripping down to his boxers and throwing his shirt and jeans into the hamper. Shutting off the light, Sam scampered into the bed, taking his spot in between them.

"Aww, our little life saver is tuckered out." Kurt mused, running his hand through Sam's gelled, spiky hair.

Blaine smiled, scooching down to give Sam a longer, more passionate kiss. "Did you do good today?"

Sam grinned goofily and nodded.

Kurt leaned in and nibbled on Sam's ear. "We hope you're not tired, we've been waiting for you all night."

Sam tilted his head and caught Kurt in an open mouth kiss. "I'm never too tired for you guys."

Kurt smiled and pulled away. "Good, now on your stomach. Blaine, up against the headboard."

Sam shivered in excitement at the tone of command in Kurt's voice. They were familiar with this formation, it was one of the more constantly used ones. The three of them shifted, getting into their respective positions. Blaine leaning up against the headboard with a pillow behind his back, Sam on his stomach, and Kurt behind Sam. The idea was for Sam to eat Blaine out while Kurt fucked him from behind. It was obviously an effective formation since they used it at least 6 or 7 times a week, when all three of them had time.

Blaine was shimmying his tight, black boxers off, sitting in front of Sam completely naked, bearing his glistening core.

"Look at how wet he is for you, Sam." Kurt whispered, chest flushed against Sam's back as he reached over, gathering Blaine's juices and licking them off his digits.

"K-Kurt." Blaine muttered, blushing at the sensation. Blaine looked down, hazel eyes meeting green as he tried to convey what he wanted to Sam, and the blonde understood perfectly fine. His face barely inches away from Blaine, Sam's tongue protruded out of plump lips, licking a vertical stripe on Blaine's pussy.

Blaine was whimpering, bottom lip in between his teeth, trying to muffle the moans threatening to come out.

"You like that, Blaine?" Kurt asked huskily from behind Sam, shimmying both of their boxers down and off.

Blaine's lust blown hazels made contact with Kurt's blue and he nodded. "Ohh, oh yeah. Such a good mouth." Blaine groaned deeply, hands knotted in Sam's blonde hair, rolling his hips against Sam's face with the blonde moaning and accepting the movement.

Coating his cock in lubricant and stroking it slowly, Kurt kissed down the creamy plains of Sam's back, kissing at the hard muscles, the spinal crease, and two firm globes, making sure to leave a mark on Sam's tailbone. Deft fingers pried at the globes, pulling them apart while hungry eyes admired that which was his. Theirs really. His and Blaine's. Just like Blaine was his and Sam's and he was Blaine and Sam's.

Shifting up so he could slowly slide into Sam, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. He wrapped both his arms around Sam's torso, then using leverage from his knees to thrust into Sam's heat at a steady rate.

Sam's deep, heavy moan into Blaine's cunt caused the curly haired songbird to groan and buck against Sam's face, driving Sam's hot tongue impossibly deeper into him.

"Sam! Oh, Sam!"

Kurt leaned over, driving his cock deep into Sam's heat and then stilling, opting to concentrate on his and Blaine's heated kiss.

Sam however, wanted Kurt to move inside him. Shifting so that he was on his hands and knees, Sam rolled his hips, trying to regain as much friction as he could until Kurt started moving again. He pulled away from Blaine and looked up at Kurt with lusty eyes. "Kurt, yes! Harder!"

Blaine smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "You like that, Sam? You like Kurt's cock inside you?"

Sam nodded meekly, biting his lip. He turned his head and went back to what he was doing before with Blaine as Kurt sped up, animalistically grunting.

"Gonna- come."

Blaine let out his own grunts and moans as Sam's lips worked expertly around his clit, causing his orgasm to rush out of him, soaking Sam's chin, neck, chest, and the bed. His hips bucked as his chest heaved, Sam lapping at his juices.

On the other side, Kurt was also ready to go his thrusts becoming fast and erratic as his bruise-inducing hold on Sam's hips held the blonde in place. A grunt and a spine-relaxing sigh later, Kurt's cock is throbbing, filling Sam up.

Sam let's out a loud moan as he feel's Kurt's load. His joints went weak and he slumped onto Blaine's lap, rolling onto his side, smiling up at Blaine and Kurt as they both gave him sweet kisses.

"Alright, Blaine. You know what to do." Kurt grinned, patting his thigh.

Blaine nodded and shuffled, straddling Sam and sinking down onto the blonde's still erect cock. He sat and rolled his hips for a few moments before bouncing up and down the thick shaft, clenching around him just the way he knew Sam liked.

With everything going on; the taste of Blaine, the feel of Kurt inside of him and the feel of Blaine around him, it was all becoming so overwhelming for Sam.

What did him in was Kurt whispering dirty nothings in his ear as his lithe fingers pinched his nipples. During sex, Kurt Hummel's mouth had no filter and it was so extremely arousing. His hips stuttered against Blaine as Blaine moaned, eyes shut and eyelashes wispy against his cheeks as his finger circled his clit vigorously.

Sam's mouth was currently captured in a kiss, but if it wasn't he'd be gasping as his orgasm took over and he shot his come into Blaine, coating his insides as the younger boy came at the same time, coating Sam's dick with a clear fluid.

Panting and rolling his hips a few more times to ensure that he and Sam were both spent, Blaine toppled over beside the blonde, happy and sated.

Kurt smiled down at both of them, his knuckles grazing over hot, semi-sensitive skin. "You two are so beautiful."

Sam grinned at Kurt and pulled him down for a kiss. "So are you. I love you." Sam smiled and turned back to Blaine, also giving him a kiss before he had a chance to do the pout + puppy dog eyes combo. "I love you too, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine shared a smile and a laugh. "I love you, too." The wonderful thing about the word 'you' is it has the ability to be plural.

Kurt rolled and shifted off the bed, running into the bathroom, letting the warm water run onto a wash cloth, the wringing it until it was just damp. Coming back into the room, he wasted no time in cleaning both Sam and Blaine off, with the two of them watching him admiringly.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Nothing." Sam stated.

"We just love you a lot." Blaine added.

"Okay, weirdos." Kurt laughed it off, continuing to wash the essence of sex off all of them. I t was admirable, how much layers Kurt had. There was suave, public Kurt. Dirty, sexy Kurt. But then there was sweet, caring, domestic Kurt. Who wanted nothing more than to care for Sam and Blaine the way they did for him. It made Sam and Blaine fall in love with him each time.

"Kuuuurt." Blaine whined and pouted as Kurt tried to clean his sensitive core, the fibers of the towel much too rough for the sensitive, pink flesh.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." Kurt shook his head amused, before yelping as Sam pulled him down in between the two of them, throwing the covers over all three of them.

"Let's get some rest, huh?"

Blaine nodded and snuggled into his pillow, sighing deeply as the air conditioning kicked on. "Mhmm. Good night." Blaine gave them both one more kiss on the lips before settling back down, trying to catch up to his sleep.

Sam curled into Kurt, his chest flush against his back. He placed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder before settling his head on the pillow with a smile. "Good night, I love you." There was the plural 'you' again.

"I love you too." and again.

Within minutes, the only sound in the room was the sound of light snoozing.


End file.
